


Kings and Aces

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: HELLO IM BACK YEAHHHHH!!ahahawith a new fiiiiic (Omg noooo aka. everybody) LMAOyep yep i started another one....(trash talk about me all you want i will continue this one)well...to be honest im doing all my work now... but i won't post it too soon..i want to have few chapters done so i can post them one by one and not take forever to update ! XDplease forgive me l!!!this is a tribute to my favorite manga CASTE HEAVEN and related to the story in generalI want you to remember that i am taking no money nor profit not anything for this. this is fan made! the original story is from Ogawa Chise the author of the manga Caste Heaven (if you haven't read it please do because the plot is soooo good! PLEASE DO)I put the RAPE tag because i think its more of a rape type of fic...and i think its always good to warn my readers of WHAT they MIGHT find.. so please if you are not fond of this.. im sorry...I WARNED YOUUnderage? well...they go to school O.o'BETA: Desi-humiko (twitter) sankyu babe ~ i love you sooo so much ;A;





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM BACK YEAHHHHH!!  
> ahaha  
> with a new fiiiiic (Omg noooo aka. everybody) LMAO  
> yep yep i started another one....(trash talk about me all you want i will continue this one)  
> well...to be honest im doing all my work now... but i won't post it too soon..i want to have few chapters done so i can post them one by one and not take forever to update ! XD  
> please forgive me l!!!  
> this is a tribute to my favorite manga CASTE HEAVEN and related to the story in general  
> I want you to remember that i am taking no money nor profit not anything for this. this is fan made! the original story is from Ogawa Chise the author of the manga Caste Heaven (if you haven't read it please do because the plot is soooo good! PLEASE DO)  
> I put the RAPE tag because i think its more of a rape type of fic...and i think its always good to warn my readers of WHAT they MIGHT find.. so please if you are not fond of this.. im sorry...I WARNED YOU
> 
> Underage? well...they go to school O.o' 
> 
> BETA: Desi-humiko (twitter) sankyu babe ~ i love you sooo so much ;A;

Kings and Aces

 

-Get on your knees... now, will you?-  
His voice was ringing in my ear, like the screeching sound of someone’s nail on the board. It was disgusting. 

How did the tables turn like this? 

-I wouldn't get on my knees even if it was the last thing I had to do before I die...-

Ruki's voice was furious, looking quite pissed at the way the other was talking to him right now. The taller blonde was standing right beside him, grinning widely at the tone the smaller rebel had towards him.

-You can't speak to your King like that...little Target...-

Ruki narrowed his eyes at the mere mention of those two 'identifications' as he turned around, clenching his fist tight.

-Don't call me that!! I will never be lesser than a King...-

-I beg to differ.... You need to loosen the attitude, little Ruki-chan...You don't know what I could do to you...-

His movements were slow as he reached for Ruki's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. In a swift movement he pushed Ruki towards himself, making the smaller rebel lean on his chest and shoulder.

-I might make the whole class punish you... Now that would be something worth looking at...-

Ruki wriggled his way out of the other’s grip, gritting his teeth in anger. The other one was crossing the line.

-You no longer have the power...-

-Thanks to who you, bastard!!!-

-You always spoke so highly of yourself... Looking down on those who served you and licked your boots. How does it feel to be on the other side of the knife?-

-I never made anyone do embarrassing things...-

Ruki's eyes moved away fast as soon as he met the other’s gaze upon him. He knew Reita was telling the truth, but that won't be enough for him to lose this discussion.

-I always wanted to see you hopeless... Kneel down to me, only to me...-

Reita's hand once again launched towards the other, gripping his hair tightly. The red bang on Ruki's right side was twirled between the other’s fingers as he gripped harder, making Ruki's face come close to his own.

-Become mine!!! Be my personal bitch... My lap dancer.... You need to spread your legs only to me! And I can spare you the torture of your chosen card...-

-W..what?-

After listening to those words, Ruki grabbed Reita's hand and pulled at it, making Reita back away before pulling some strands of hair with him.

-I!!...Won't!! Bow to...no one!! Especially! YOU-

His eyes were filled with rage and anger...Reita's smirk was pissing him off even more than that statement.

-We shall see~

When he finally finished teasing Ruki, Reita walked away with no remorse to what he just did nor said, leaving the other one behind, still in the classroom, enraged.

How dare he....? How could he actually do this to him? He purposedly gave him that damn card... Even after all the trouble Ruki went through to find the King's card the year before. It was unreasonable…

The lap dog that was usually licking his ass all the time just turned against him...

Tomorrow was a day he needed to prepare for... Reita wasn't going to let him go easily... And knowing how others were bossed around by him, he could only suppose how it will be now that the blonde was in command.


	2. ~The Laughing boy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell~ooo~ eheehhe   
> here is chapter Oneeeee 8D mweehehehe  
> the prologue is already out so...you might all know what this is about XD fufufu  
> who read the Manga Caste heaven knows..who didn't..wellll~ GO READ IT NOW!!!!  
> ehehe  
> the first chapter is similar to the manga chapter...but this will be maybe the only similar chapter for now...Uruha and Aoi story will be different and so will be Kai's and Miyavi's  
> don't worry it will not be a copy paste fic/manga XD hehehe  
> enjoy the story <33 can't wait to update the Aoiha part XD that will be soon hehehe!!!!!

~ The laughing boy ~

 

He knew exactly what was about to happen. He wasn’t even surprised when he saw his desk right after he entered the classroom.  
It had all sorts of writings on top of it. Among the 'target', 'loser' and 'dork', there were also a lot of insulting drawings.  
Classmates talked to Reita so nicely, speaking to him like he was some sort of divinity. The ex-Queen at that time seemed awfully talkative now that Reita was elected King. Even if she wasn't the Queen anymore but just a random Prep.  
Reita, on the other hand, didn't seem quite amused with this as he brushed her off quite quickly.

When Ruki walked by him, all of Reita's new followers whispered between each other, giggling, laughing all until Ruki kicked his desk and shouted out loud.

-Who the fuck did this to my desk? You fuckers wanna play?? Let’s play with my fist!!-

-How rude~ Don't you think you should behave...? Little Target-chan?-

Ruki recognized Reita's voice and turned around furious, while the other didn't seem quite bothered with the way Ruki was looking at him.

-Reita.. I will make sure to kill you first...!-

-Oooh scary~

-How can you speak to the King like that? You should keep your mouth shut!!-

-Yeah. Reita, teach him a lesson!!-

-Don't worry... He will learn his place... won't you, Target-chan?-

The other 'dogs', like Ruki liked to call them, were on his side now and the dark haired rebel only knew that this would get worse and worse. He didn't want to back down from his persistence though.

He wasn't some sort of toy to play around with and throw away or break once they are tired of playing. He was superior to all of them... Those were only dogs who followed the rules of the game, no less from their title.

Ruki wasn't a toy... Ruki wasn't just following the rules. The King was his own spot among the others- with or without the King's card… He was still superior to them.

Even after all the bullying... Even after they had torn his shirt... Broke his chair and splattered water on top of him. He still had guts to fight. He wouldn't back down. Never. Ever.

-Why won't you just give up? This will get worse every time you try to defy them...-

A tall black haired classmate came right behind Ruki as the other didn't even flinch at that. He recognized the voice immediately so he didn't sense any danger in not turning around. Ruki was just about to change his uniform when the other one approached him. 

-Remember what I told you, Aoi… Scum will always be scum-

-Yes, but you are the target now... Don't you care about what could happen to you?-

Aoi was concerned about his friend. Even though he was a Prep and he wasn't supposed to mingle with the target, he still had friendly feelings towards him. They were true friends and this game wasn't going to interfere in any way. Ruki knew Aoi wouldn't pull anything on him, and he never wanted Aoi to interfere in his own bullying because he didn't want his own friend to end up in trouble. Ruki's torment was his alone...

-I don't personally care...This ripped shirt style is actually quite in, don't you think?-

-Ruki....-

-Preps shouldn't be hanging around with the Target.... Rumors might spread.-

Again, the voice of his nightmares appeared as Ruki finally turned around to look at Reita standing beside his own locker, looking rather amused at the sight of the two classmates together.

-Here is one scum, Aoi… No need to say it out loud! He already knows!-

-Now, now~ can't you be a little nicer? I'm the King, after all...-

-Reita... I know you are getting in the role but can't you at least-

-What? Do you want me to call the others to explain the rules again, Prep?-

Aoi backed away, noticing Reita's gaze upon him. It was a dominant stare... Reita wanted Aoi to leave, immediately. Aoi on the other hand didn't want to back down, Ruki was his friend and he was going to fight for him.

-Aoi, you can go....-

-Ruki, I...-

-Please leave me be… You know I like to remain alone anyway, so... Even if Reita is here I still won't notice him... You can go home with Uruha ...-

The taller dark haired Prep was insure if he should listen to his advice or not. He didn't even care if Reita told him to go. Reita had no influence on him… But Ruki's determined voice made Aoi understand... He needed to back off.

-Okay, take care... I will be leaving then...-

Once Aoi was out of the way, Reita walked by Ruki, grinning at his emotionless expression.  
-So? Have an answer for me?-  
-Get away from me... I don't know what I could do to you now....-

Ruki's body moved, trying to get away from this situation but the other one wasn't letting him go. He kept following Ruki even outside of school.

-Stop following me, stalker...-

-I just want to hang out, Target-chan~

The smaller black haired twitched at the sound of that name and turned around furious, trying to grab Reita by the neck. The other one had the upper hand as he grabbed his hand in return and twisted it around his body, blocking Ruki from moving away. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other, Ruki's hair tickling Reita's chin. The blonde giggled at that as Ruki boiled with anger. He needed to get away from him.

-Stop it... fuck you! Let go of me!!!-

-Heeeh, little Target-chan is sooo spoiled … Need to teach you a lesson, baby-

His tongue darted out as he licked his earlobe gently. Ruki blushed at that, trying as hard as he could to push the other away from him but in vain. Reita was far more stronger than him. He was an athlete after all.

-Maybe we should continue from where we left off the other day, hmm?-

The black haired knew exactly what Reita was pointing at while biting his own lips, trying not to scream. He needed to endure it... Reita was just playing around with his patience. He didn't want to scream and ask for help. It was pointless to begin with. Nobody would actually help a 'Target' in this situation. 

On the other hand, all he had to do was surrender to Reita and let him do as he please... 

Ruki's ego was far above that. He would never admit that… Never.

-Go fuck yourself....-

Those words came out as an accident as Reita seemed even more amused at all the resistance Ruki was putting up against him.

-You have a sharp tongue... We shall see if you will keep it up after tomorrow! Not that I mind... I want to know what that tongue can do...-

The smaller student was pushed against the school gates with force as the other one chuckled and left his side. Reita left the school ground, not turning around to see Ruki flipping the bird at him. 

When he was pushed away, Ruki's bag fell on the ground underneath him. He picked it up after a few seconds, putting in back on his shoulder. The utterly disgusting feeling of having to come back tomorrow to this hell pit was making his stomach twist. The only thing left for now was to go back home and relax… If he could actually relax a bit, of course. His mother was either working or at home worried sick about him... He wasn't proud of the job she was doing but he wasn't complaining either.

She used to tell him that lower class people would always remain lower class people... That there was no hope for those who already accepted their faith and embraced it.

Ruki never wanted to admit his fate... He wanted to prove to the others that he would change it. That he wasn't one of those common people that just...go with the flow. He would prove his class wrong... He would defy Reita.  
No one will make a fool out of him!

 

On the next day of school, Ruki found himself bullied again by those who once loved and worshipped him. Reita was sitting on his desk writing in his notebook, not looking over at the black haired that just walked in the classroom. Ruki sat on the desk, wiping off all the insults written on it once again, this time not losing his composure.

The lessons were rather calm and silent, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the teacher talking and some students giggling and whispering, probably some childish pranks they could throw at Ruki later on. The black haired wasn't amused nor shocked. He did expect something like this, but what shocked him the most was Reita's neglect.

The taller blonde was fully ignoring Ruki as if the other boy never existed. That was something Ruki was curious about. For him it was a huge plus. Not having to put up with Reita's constant nagging and forcing him into his pants. Finally the other came to some sense...

Of course... that would be so good if it was true...

-Sooo~ Ruki-chan...-

Someone from behind him spoke, Ruki wasn't sure who's voice that was.

-I heard you give a good head~-

At those words Ruki lost it, he stood up grabbing the other’s shirt and pulled him up from his seat. Finally Reita's gaze rose up, looking at the other beside him getting heavily pulled up by the other smaller student.

-Say that to my face you scum!!-

-What? Isn't it true? I heard you’re good at giving a full service... like your mom...-

-Don't you dare speak about my mother!! I will kill you!!-

Ruki was about to punch the other student but Reita stopped him.

-It's no good to use force at school, Ruki-chan~ you could get into trouble...-

The black haired trembled at the other’s voice. Throwing off the provocative student, Ruki rushed over at Reita, looking at him furious.

-I bet you spread such a filthy rumor!! Didn't you?-

-Do I look like a child to you? I would never... but... if rumors like that are being spread... maybe someone knows? Mm? And here you are, being difficult to my suggestions! How unfair, Ruki-chan...-

-Shut up!!! I don't even look at men like that!! Gross! I’m not a slut!-

-Oh, no? So you’re saying you’re a top?-

Reita tilted his head, grin never leaving his face. Ruki wanted to punch the other one so badly... His hand has shaking just at the thought of that.

-I could fuck you up any time... if that is what you desire...-

-Last time I remembered... you were a pure bottom...-

Reita whispered to Ruki so nobody could hear, making Ruki blush at those words. He remembered the first time Reita did that... that to him! He clenched his teeth in anger.

-Sooo~ if I let any of the others have you... what would you be... top or bottom?-

Ruki was seriously losing it... He was crossing the line.

-Heard that, guys? Ruki wants to play a game~ I wonder, I wonder... are you a top... or a natural bottom? How many would satisfy that sweet..... needy...-

Reita's hand slapped Ruki's ass, hard, making a loud echo sound through all the classroom. The black haired student turned around, blushing hard as he noticed the others stare at him. They all looked like... animals... horny animals..  
They didn't even seem to understand what Reita just said...

-Y…you’re nuts...-

-Well~ I, for one, want to see this... I approve of it… so ...banzai~

Reita smirked, while Ruki removed himself from him immediately and stumbled across his feet reaching for the classroom door. The others were way to eager to put their hands on Ruki's body right now, chasing after him with no hesitation. Reita kept sitting at ease, not looking over to see where the other was running off to... He didn't seem quite pleased with all that was happening right now, but this was the only way to make Ruki change his mind.

For the first time ever... Ruki was running for his life... His body moved on its own as he knew the school from top to bottom. He knew exactly where to hide, but the others were tailing him too much for him to make a run for it.  
They were persistent in the chase. When he finally reached the school courtyard, Ruki found himself ambushed by three students that knew exactly where to find him.

-Hello there, Ruki-chan~ Don't worry... We will take good care of you...-

-Reita said we could have some fun so... Why don't we just enjoy it?-

-Get away from me, pigs!!! I won't let you touch me...-

His voice got louder and louder as the others only mocked him, laughing back or just pretending they didn't hear. One of them used his phone to call someone else... And in a matter of seconds a whole pile of students came rushing ahead. Ruki was outnumbered more than ever. Even if he wanted to get away, it would he a hard thing to do.

-L…let me go... all of you...let..aah...-

They tried to pull him down by force, but Ruki didn't budge. His shirt was ripped open again above his chest while his knees became weaker and he was more and more exhausted. He couldn't stand up properly but still had some strength left to fight. 

All of a sudden, he heard a loud bang and a smoke cloud filled the courtyard. They all coughed while covering their eyes as Ruki saw this as a good escape plan. Closing his eyes, he went by instinct as he tried to reach the upper classroom. The place where he was familiar with. The only place he used to reside when he was the King. The student council’s back room.   
When he opened the door, Reita was standing in front of him... A few petards in his hand. So he was the one who saved him?

-Ruki, only the King can get inside… You know that..-

-Reita, please...-

-Hmm? Begging, I see? How cute...-

-Get out of my way! Now!!-

-Not cute anymore... Rmember what I told you, Ruki...~ Be mine and nobody else’s... Or play with the whoooole class baby~ What is your answer?-

No!! NO! Ruki wasn't going to be Reita's bitch... No, he would never admit it… 

Footsteps were heard coming from downstairs as the others were reaching him… fast!

-Oh... Hey guys, over..h...!-

Ruki's hand moved on its own as he shut Reita's mouth with his palm. The other looked a bit shocked but amused at the same time. He licked the palm of Ruki's hand, waiting for the other to utter those words he was so eager to hear...  
-I...will...be....your.....b-

-Mmh?-

-Bitch.... please...-

Red was spreading all over his cheeks. The shame of admitting his defeat to Reita was unbearable... But the most disgusting thing right now was Reita's satisfied face when he saw him. He pulled Ruki close to him and sealed their deal with a kiss.


	3. ~One Eyes Jack~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaii!! im back with a new chapter *3*  
> this time Aoiha time ehehehhe  
> every chapter will probably be like this  
> one Reituki  
> one Aoiha and so on... so every pair gets an equal piece of love ~ <3 lol  
> thank you Desi for the beta *3* fufufu  
> and so please do tell me what you think ~ <3333  
> can't wait to post the next chapter already XDDD

Uruha never understood why the Caste Game had such a huge impact on people... The whole school had their own card session and every class had a King and a Target...  
It was just a lame game to make children pass their time. But Uruha still didn't get it.

It's not like any of this would matter after they graduate...

It won't change your personal status or make you King of the world just because you were once a King at school. They all abused their roles to the maximum, making others do their petty work.

Ruki was no different. Even if he wasn't fully bullying the target... he still let the others bully him, not stepping in to save him.  
Now the roles have turned around and the loyal dog is now ruling the ex King. What an awful way to fall below… 

All the steps Ruki once climbed to get to the top were now way too far away. He slipped down the last stair all the way to rock bottom and couldn't get up anymore. He lost his crown to the only person he never expected to betray him.

People really aren't reliable... Are they?

The only person he is comfortable around is Aoi... Aoi usually hanged around Ruki too, since they are childhood friends but… The dark haired boy loved to be around him too.

-Hey, Uruha...-

 

***

 

Speak of the devil. Here comes the knight in shining armor.

-Hey, Aoi... Y... you don't look so good...-

-It's Ruki...-

Oh... right... he already forgot about Ruki... Aoi just had to mention him.

-Reita is being a real dick to him...-

-It's how the rules work, Aoi. Ruki is a target now... You can't disobey him...-

-Yes, I know that but ... He doesn't have to be a dick about it… He is taking it too far...-

-I could never defy Reita...-

I spoke, not realizing what I had just said... Aoi looked quite shocked at that but didn't utter anything. I bet he didn't understand why I said that... And maybe it was for the best.  
I didn't want people to start asking questions. I wanted to keep Aoi as a close friend… And maybe even something closer...

But I know Aoi only looks at me as a good person he can talk to. Even though our roles don't match.

Yes...

You heard it...

Aoi is a Prep... And I am the Jack...The closest there is to the King... Not that, that is the real reason why I can't defy Reita...

-I’m sorry....-

His voice broke the silence and made me uneasy... I didn't want to make Aoi look down on me. I didn't want to be Reita's pawn and make the others look at me with those eyes... Especially not Aoi.

-N...no need to apologize, Uruha... I mean, of course you have different feelings towards Ruki, so... You don't need to be so stressed over it. Of course, nobody wants to defy Reita... He is the King... Game or not, people take it seriously... So don't worry about it, okay?-

I know Aoi was only trying to comfort me... but it wasn't working. I felt terrible for putting so much pressure on him. I tried to switch the subject and ease the atmosphere... Using the biology test as an excuse really worked. Aoi was totally cut off from the earlier discussion that he didn't even notice my hands shaking.

-Apparently it will be one hard test...-

-Yeah... but don't worry. You’re pretty good at this, so...-

-You know... The Caste Game is also forcing us to maintain our grades just like our Caste positions... I am not allowed to score more than... you...-

Aoi blushed at that statement and seemed quite uneasy about it. Even though I knew Aoi was a far better student than me... I didn't have a hard time admitting I was not the best student around. But I knew how much the grades mattered to Aoi...

-Aoi... You know... You don't have to care about the positions of the Game... Just be yourself...-

-You said it yourself... You would never defy Reita...-

-T..that's me… I have my reasons. But you, Aoi... You are a good student... I don't care about my grades, you know that...-

-Is it because your future is already set?-

I had to admit, I was taken aback by that sentence... Aoi shocked me a bit. I suppose he realized it by my behavior... Or maybe... someone told him...?

-W..what?-

-Ruha ... You know you don't need to hide it... I bet your parents already set a future for you and you’re just playing around like in the Caste Game... I never see you nervous nor breaking a sweat. You are so cool and secure. I envy that-

-A..Aoi...-

I blushed... it felt so good to be praised by him, but at the same time I felt so bad about it. I knew how much Aoi struggled to get to where he is now... And I knew he lived with his father only, so it wasn't an easy life...

I had far a better future ahead, and even if he didn't quite realize that, I still felt bad. My hand found its way on his shoulder as I tried to comfort him as much as possible.  
He was looking up to me, yet in every aspect I was just pushing him away from me. He meant so much… I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to say everything but… This wasn't the right time… Plus it could actually scare him.

Before he could speak, someone called out to us and waved. It was a classmate... Ah, I forgot. Class will start soon. I didn't even want to go to class yet but I couldn't make Aoi tardy. He had a perfect record so.

-Let's go… Don't want to be late...-

-Y..yeah...-

He spoke silently and went ahead of me. It made me uneasy but it was better to leave it like that for now. I didn't want to upset him more.  
He was feeling like this ever since the second year started. His old friend became a Target over night... And all the people that 'adored' him became his enemies. 

I know how this could influence him. I'd feel awful if Aoi had the same fate. I'd do anything to fix it... To protect him... To save the one I love.

So... I suppose he is doing the same thing for the one he loves?

 

****

 

Class has already started and Ruki and Reita were nowhere to be seen. Reita did usually come to class though. But told Nozoki to lie about him and Ruki being absent for the day...  
I did wonder where the two of them went but... Asking too many questions can get you in trouble. Even though I was in good terms with Reita....

Kind of...

Aoi was turning around nervously... He obviously wanted to know where Ruki was... But I doubt anybody knew... And if the rumors really spread like they did... And spoke of Ruki as the new 'bitch', then I suppose only one was the answer.

They were playing grown up gave… and hokey at the same time.

I unconsciously smirked at that, thinking it was really fun to have some fun with your... Let's call it lover. 

I wish I had my free time with Aoi too, but... That would require more time for now.

The first two classes ended quickly. They didn't even seem like something interesting, so I dozed off for a bit. Aoi woke me up at the second bell before I realized how asleep I was.

His smile made my day even better now... He looked like sunshine on a rainy day. It was just perfect.

-Wake up, lazy brain... You can't sleep and ruin your grades like this...-

-Aoooiii~

My hand pulled his sleeve and made him lean closer to me... Our faces were severely close to each other and it made my heart pound really fast. Gosh I wanted to kiss those lips...  
Aoi's smirk made my heart race even faster... Was he grinning at me..? What the.... actually?

-A..Aoi?-

-Aoiii!! Come ooon hurry up!!!-

Someone called out to him, making him back away from me and stand up straight. Damn it!!! Why now?

I wanted to ask him so many questions. Why did this happen now? Couldn't those baboons wait?

-I will be back soon, Uruha... kay?-

Aoi spoke with his normal tone as he left my side for a moment. I felt like he just left me behind as he went ahead to laugh and joke with his buddies... This was mortifying.  
I crossed my hands in front of me, feeling slightly rejected. Looking out of the window, I noticed some students playing around, not actually caring about school nor the teachers...  
Those were the Aces... The “Bad boys” of the Caste... They skipped classes and behaved all bad, disobeying every school rule they could. Most of them were actually bad boys... Not faking any of that… But some were just following around and playing the game...

One of the bad boys out there was Miyavi. I recognized his multicolored hair... It looked like a rainbow.  
Now, that kid would be better to leave me alone... No one likes to play around and joke with the bad boys, especially him...  
The door opened up and I noticed Ruki came to class. Everyone looked over to him and stopped talking. 

His messy shirt was slowly buttoned up, all buttons wrong of course... Reita soon followed. Nobody said a word as everyone tried to hide the fact that... we all knew what that meant...

They sure didn't smoke in the bathroom or had a nice chit-chat...

We all knew what they did and would do again.

In the Caste Game...

Nobody disobeys the orders....

Nobody disobeys the King.

Aoi finally came back with a blank expression. He greeted Ruki who didn't seem quite comfortable with that but waved back as he sat on his seat.  
Aoi finally reached me and greeted me.

-So?-

-Ah, nothing special...The boys just wanted to have a chat.... So, Ruki came back... He feels better I suppose?-

-Yeah… maybe he was just at the nurse’s office? Reita sure seemed helpful...-

Aoi banged his hand against my table and looked quite pissed at my comment... I never saw Aoi act like that. He gave me a warning not to continue this dialogue...  
It felt... scary...

The whole class turned around to look at us as Aoi just brushed it off, saying there was a mosquito on my desk.

Mosquito my ass... I knew that look... It was a possessive look, a warning message not to fool around with him, nor to mention the other two for now.  
It felt really scary as I tried to brush it off by smiling and turning away... I didn't want to look at Aoi right now...

Not now.. .when he seemed to care about Ruki way too much... I hated this... I hated Ruki for this, even though he wasn't my enemy...

I just hated the relationship between Aoi and Ruki right now and I hated how Aoi treated me... It wasn't my fault... I didn't even care about that twerp... Why should I endure this? 

Why...?

As the class resumed I tried my best not to look over at Aoi. I felt the cold vibe coming from his direction but I tried really hard not to turn around. 

I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring... I wanted this school day to be over. I needed to get back home and cool my head... I needed Aoi to cool down too. 

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day...? I hope… maybe.

Maybe he will forget about what happened? I hope... I hope… I hope...

I kept repeating those words to myself when I finally rose my head up and looked over at Aoi... He was staring at me with those eyes... But this time it was a different look.  
It wasn't pissed off, nor angry... It was kind of... exciting...?

I felt my blood rush over to my head as I felt heat fill my cheeks... Aoi was looking at me with such an erotic look on his face.

I turned over to he window, not fully awake of what was happening...

Was I dreaming? Was this real? The teacher called out to me but I just couldn't respond... My mind was going crazy.

I asked the teacher to leave for a bit because I didn't feel well. I know he asked me if it was contagious because of Ruki and Reita's absence… but I didn't say anything and just left.  
I had to get away from class just for now... to cool down my head...

My mind way playing tricks on me. It made me think of all sorts of things... Aoi looking at me like that? Impossible.

Aoi would never...

Would he?

 

***

 

When I finally reached the nurse’s office I asked the nurse if I could rest for a while. She wanted to measure my temperature but I told her I was just tired.  
I knew why I was hot... I didn't need to measure it… just let me sleep for the whole day...

Maybe I can wake up and everything would’ve just been a dream. Yes... exactly.

Me and Aoi would turn out to be good friends again and maybe Ruki would still be King... yes...

Yes...this could be ideal.

If Ruki is King again... Aoi won't be so sore... And mad... And hate me...

Hate...

Me...

…

 

****

 

Ah... It felt so warm... My whole body was warm and cozy... It felt so good. I could feel a warm sensation on my forehead and my lips were slightly moist…  
It felt like... cafeteria food?

Why was I dreaming of food? Was I hungry? Was that it...? 

When I opened my eyes I noticed someone in front of me... for a moment I thought It was a cloud... Or someone passing by, but… when I realized it…  
It was Aoi...

Aoi's head was leaned on mine… His moist, pink lips were pressed against mine and his eyes were piercing me.  
Wait...

What?

My hands moved on their own, pushing him away from me as he tried to push me back down. I was pinned on the bed in the nurse’s office, Aoi on top of me. It felt incredible, it wasn't surely real... Right?

-A..Aoi, w..what the...?-

-You just had to wake up now, didn't you?-

His eyes were so severe. It was different than any other time... Aoi never looked at me like that. This wasn't Aoi... was it? This… couldn't be him… It was the same look he gave me in class. Was I still dreaming?

-What is happening... Am... am I dreaming... Aoi?-

-You have some wet dreams there, Ruha… Look at you, all eager and erotic underneath me... Not to mention how hard you are...-

-H..huh??-

His hand moved from my shoulder down to my crotch, making me realize what he meant. I was hard... really, really hard... I felt all the blood rush down to my lower region only to notice Aoi was fondling me and caressing gently... His thumb crossed over the tip of my member as I felt something leaking out... oh God why was he doing this???

-You look so erotic right now... can't you open your mouth for me just a little bit?-

I did it unconsciously and Aoi immediately abused my mouth, shoving his tongue inside. It felt incredible as my mind went blank. I couldn't focus... 

Aoi was harassing me, just like in my dreams... It felt way to good to be real... His hand still stroking me... caressing me… I moaned into his mouth as I felt the climax soon reaching me...

Just knowing Aoi was the one touching me... It felt like I could cum just from that...

I wanted him to touch me more... To harass me and make a mess out of me... oh God may this be real… And if it was a dream... don't wake me up.

When we finally parted, Aoi licked his lips in front of me, making me almost faint. It was the most erotic sight ever.

His black eyes... piercing right into my soul as his hand continued his movements. I groaned as I came real quick, dirtying my boxers and pants.  
It felt utterly embarrassing. How the fuck will I go to class now? I just ruined my pants... Aoi seemed quite amused by this as he licked the palm of his hand, slightly aroused and satisfied. 

-A..Aoi...wh.. what happened... just now?-

-Mmhh~? Just now you came all over your boxers and just with the help of my hand... I hope next time you will last longer...-

-N..next...time? G..God this is no dream, is it?-

-Dream? Heh...you’re joking... How many times did you dream of me… Ne, Ruha?-

His hoarse voice whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I was getting hard again...

I needed to cool down... Calm… Be calm, Uruha...Just keep it steady…

-I wish we could continue but the nurse will be back soon~ I just asked to pay you a visit but... You looked so cute that I had to mess you up~

-Aoi... what... is? Why did you...?-

-Do not talk about Reita in front of me… ever again!!-

What....?

-H..ha?-

He pulled my hair roughly and made me face him directly. Our eyes met and I saw for the second time that day… Another person in front of me... 

This was not Aoi.

This person looked like Aoi but it wasn't him... It was different...

Where did my good, obedient.... nice Aoi go to?? This...couldn't be true…

In front of me... There was a sadistic person...

-I will make you forget his name... And make you remember only mine... And mine alone...-

A sadistic Aoi I never knew existed...

-I will imprint myself in you... so you will never again remember any other name...-

He pulled my hair harder, making me moan... It felt painful, but at the same time...exciting...

This was not Aoi… Not my beloved Aoi...

This was a sadistic new born Aoi I never met before...

His erotic looks and incredible dark aura made me shiver... It felt like he wanted to devour me with all his being…

Another version of Aoi I didn't know...

Yet...

Why...

Why was I so excited about this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Aoi could be a bit twisted....and Uruha will probably be too 8D but i think Aoi's character miiight fool you a bit teehehehe  
> sankyu Ogawa Chise for the inspo XDD i adore you !!


End file.
